RoboRally
RoboRally is a board game originally published in 1994 by Wizards of the Coast (WotC). It was designed in 1985 by Richard Garfield, who would later create the card game Magic: The Gathering. The game and its expansions received a total of four Origins Awards. RoboRally was rereleased in July 2005 under the Avalon Hill label. Gameplay In RoboRally, players assume control of one of many "Robot Control Computers" in a dangerous widget factory filled with moving, course-altering conveyor belts, metal-melting laser beams, bottomless pits, crushers, and a variety of other obstacles; the conceit is that this is what the control computers do for fun after hours. The goal in a game of RoboRally is, apart from survival, to be the first to reach a pre-designated number of checkpoints in a particular order. However, the real difficulty in RoboRally is movement, which is accomplished with the randomly dealt program cards. The program cards specify movement, such as move one space forward, turn left or U-turn. The cards have to be arranged by the player in the specific manner they wish the robot to move. Each player receives up to nine cards each turn. They use five of the cards to specify their robot's movement for the given turn, playing each card face down into one of five available "registers". All robots move simultaneously, each player revealing each register in turn. Robots attempting to move into the same space at the same time are resolved by priority numbers printed on the cards. A robot moving into an occupied space "pushes" the blocking robot into the next space. Players with damaged robots receive fewer cards: with one point of damage, the player receives eight cards, with two points, seven cards, and so on. When a player's robot takes five or more points of damage, its registers become "locked", keeping specific program cards in play until the robot is repaired. Each player has a very limited amount of time to place their cards, which combined with the unpredictability of the plans of the other players, often leads to one's robots moving in unexpected ways. Robots can also carry optional weapons and devices, which add to the carnage and mayhem. These devices can cause additional damage, allow robots to move differently, affect the movement of other robots, and disrupt opponents' plans in other ways. The game embodies an inversion of the concept of computer simulation games: rather than a computer simulating some real world action, human players simulate the actions of computers. The basic game includes six different boards, which allow players variety of play as well as the ability to alter the length or difficulty of games. The original metal pieces in RoboRally were designed by Phil Foglio, who also did the artwork for the game. The Crash and Burn, Grand Prix, and Radioactive expansions were designed by Glenn Elliott. Reception RoboRally has received fairly good reviews from the gaming community. The game has been praised for its original gameplay and mechanics. Editions and expansions (with board names) Between 1994 and 1999 Wizards of the Coast (WotC) released the original game, four expansion sets, and a limited edition board. * RoboRally (WotC, 1994): Basic boards (6), unpainted metal miniatures (8), movement cards, option cards, and counters. * Armed and Dangerous (WotC, 1995): Additional boards (6), additional option cards, and counters. * Crash and Burn (WotC, 1997): Additional boards (2) * Grand Prix (WotC, 1997): Additional boards (3), with randomly selected reprinted basic boards on the backs. * Radioactive (WotC, 1998): Additional boards (3) * Origins ’99 (WotC, 1999): A single new board (King of the Hill), only given to finalists in the championship tournament. In Europe (German by Amigo, and Dutch by 999 Games), a different series was released. It incorporated a few rules changes and fewer components to make the game simpler. The damage and life tokens are larger and thicker than those of the original American release. The movement cards are color-coded. Forward (Move) cards have blue arrows, Backward (Back Up) cards have red ones and Turn cards yellow ones. * RoboRally (Amigo, 1999) and (999 Games, 2000): Basic boards (4, lettered instead of named), prepainted plastic bots (4), movement cards, counters. * Crash & Burn (Amigo, 2000): Additional boards (4, lettered instead of named), prepainted plastic bots (4), option cards. The Avalon Hill edition also changed the cards. The new Move cards have only an arrow in the corner instead of the number with the arrow, which means you have to look at the full face of the card to distinguish them. It also has larger counters. Character sheets were introduced to track damage, life counters, power-down status, and program cards. Each sheet also contains a copy of the turn sequence for reference. The graphics have been redesigned to make the functionality of board elements clearer. The rules were also simplified to remove the concept of virtual robots. * RoboRally (Avalon Hill, 2005): Double-sided boards (4), Docking Bay (a double-sided starting grid, one-third the size of a regular board), plastic bots (8), movement cards, option cards, plastic flags, and counters. The board combinations are Chop Shop & Island, Spin Zone & Maelstrom, Chess & Cross, and Vault & Exchange. Online A large number of additional game boards and elements are available via Internet communities, created by fans of the game. In August 2008, GameTableOnline.com licensed the rights for an online version of RoboRally from Wizards of the Coast. References External links *Wizards of the Coast's [http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=ah/prod/roborally RoboRally home page] * *[http://www.roborally.com/ FAQ and printable boards for RoboRally] Category:Board games introduced in 1994 Category:Science fiction board games Category:Board games with a modular board Category:Richard Garfield games Category:Wizards of the Coast games Category:Amigo Spiele games Category:Avalon Hill games Category:Origins Award winners